This invention pertains to the classification of snowboarding. This invention can be used in accordance with a snowboard or a snowboard binding but it is, in itself, a separate entity with a separate function. This invention, serves as a mechanism to steer the snowboard while one foot is unbound. This technology is currently insufficient or unavailable.